1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a touch panel.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, touch panel devices have been extensively utilized in various electronic products, such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants, laptops, and planet computers. Among these electronic products, a display panel and a touch device are combined to form a touch panel and become an effective human-computer interface. The touch panel has become a trend and gradually replaced traditional input devices, such as keyboards, mice, etc.
In many of the electronic products, touch panel is usually disposed on or embedded in the display panel to allow users to input information conveniently. The aesthetic design of touch panel is sensed by users intuitively and such an aesthetic design would affect the overall appearances of electronic products. Hence, many researchers are devoted to enhancing the aesthetic feelings of appearances of touch panels.
As mentioned, the aesthetic design of touch panels is important. In addition, because consumers are able to perceive the appearances of touch panels intuitively, many trademarks or marks indicating particular meanings are designed on the touch panels. Hence, if a stereoscopic trademark or mark can be disposed on the touch panel, brand value is even more highlighted. Therefore, there exists in this art a need for an improved touch panel, which would exhibit a stereoscopic trademark or mark.